Etude del viento y el mar
by crapycrap
Summary: El estudio del viento y el mar formando una melodia
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Regrese de mi larga ausencia, como saben los fics no son mio y este no es la esepcion, este le pertenece a **Gwaeren **y se llama Étude du Vent et la Mer.

Ademas si ven que la ortografia es mejor, bueno eso es gracias a Eliram Yuki, quien basicamente dijo "nesecitas ayuda URGENTEMENTE" y como se daran cuanta en estos pequeños renglones, TIENE RAZON.

Gracias por no olvidarse de mi y en menos de una semana subo el segundo capitulo.

Declaracion: Haruka, Michiru la historia y la ortografia no son mios. Baya realmente no tengo nada.

**_Etude del viento y el mar_**

Primer estudio: _El Mar_

Nunca pensé ni por un segundo que tu sentías por mí lo mismo que yo por ti.

Incluso antes de que recogieras la pluma de transformación, tú eras el viento encarnado. Rápido y libre, corriendo eternamente. Soplando al rumbo que se te antoje, causando problemas o ayudando cuando tú lo creías conveniente. Siempre admiré eso de ti. Una característica que ciertamente yo no tenía.

A pesar de la pasión que corría dentro de mí, moviéndome en formas que otros ni siquiera pensarían, pero ya tenía un lugar. No estancada- por lo menos no en mi extensa imaginación- pero ya tenía un lugar. Me gusta tener una casa a la cual llegar, una familia y un trabajo que me permita moverme un poco, pero lo suficientemente estable. A ti parecía que no te preocupaba mucho si tenías trabajo- sólo que cualquier cosa que hicieras te dejara ser libre.

Por eso, nunca me hice a la idea que tuvieras un lugar que llamaras tú "hogar". El viento nunca debe ser domado, y si intentas encerrarlo, morirá instantáneamente. Nunca podría hacerte eso. Y aun así…

Aun así, sin paredes que te contengan, el viento descendió a tocar el mar. Al principio arremetiste contra él, azotando por debajo de las corrientes, como sabiendo que si cedías, morirías. Rendirte podría cambiarte para siempre, tomaría tú mismo espíritu y lo esparciría hasta que no quedara nada. Y entonces algo cambió. En vez de rabiar contra mí, y tu destino, encontraste la manera de fluir conmigo. La fusión del mar y el cielo en algo totalmente nuevo y maravilloso.

Encontraste la manera de que funcionara. Como corrientes de aire que bailan en la superficie del mar, salpicando el agua salada en formas brillantes a lo largo de la extensión azul-verde. Indomado, sin embargo, en casa conmigo. Corriendo a mi lado, o hacía el después de una aventura, siempre volviendo a provocar y jugar.

Tengo miedo de que algo que diga o haga te aleje de mí, incluso ahora. Porque el amor es una cosa maravillosa, pero no es tan firme como la mayoría piensa. Sé que siempre me amarás, así como yo siempre te amaré desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Pero temo que algún día no será suficiente. Que encontraré que te fuiste a una aventura a la que no te puedo seguir, y que tú no puedes regresar. Siempre me molestas que me voy a mi mundo, pero ¿qué no puedes ver que tú te _convertiste_ en mi mundo? La concha que me coloco en la oreja, me arrulla hacia un trance, sí, pero solo tú puedes sacarme de el con una mirada, una sonrisa, una suave caricia o mi nombre en tus labios.

Incluso te he dicho como me siento, y te has reído, casi bailando delante de mí, mis manos en las tuyas me aseguran que nada impedirá que regreses a mi lado. Que puedo descansar segura de ese hecho. Pero aun así, no puedo ni siquiera descifrar que te trajo a mí en primer lugar. ¿Por qué decidiste soplar sobre mí, más que de mí? Es una pregunta que ni siquiera sueño con contestar. Sólo puedo agradecer a mi estrella de la suerte que de alguna manera tú decidiste correr a mi lado, y esperar que cada vez que voltee a ver si sigues ahí, pueda ver una sonrisa en tus labios y el brillo de tus ojos que sólo _yo _puedo ver.

El gozo que dices que sólo yo puedo traerte.

¿En verdad?

Eso es más de lo que pudiera haber esperado.

Había estado feliz con nuestra amistad. Estática, realmente. ¿Ser amiga del mismo viento? ¿Quién más puede presumir de eso? Pero tú me diste mucho, pero mucho más.

Estás parada en el balcón, tu elemento juega con tu cabello, moviéndolo para todos lados como si estuviera vivo. Probablemente lo esté -ciertamente yo siento lo mismo acerca del mar-. Eres tan hermosa, enmarcada por las estrellas y bañada por la luz de la luna, el pijama dorado de seda que te compre para tu cumpleaños azotándose sobre tu esbelta figura, mientras el viento trae consigo el olor del mar. Mi propio elemento.

Salgo para acompañarte, respirando la brisa del océano, y después de un momento de pausa, tus ojos se abren y volteas a verme con esa sonrisa en tus labios que he llegado a amar.

"Es bello", comento mientras tu abres tu brazo hacia mí. Yo me acomodo en el sin preguntar, absorbiendo el calor de tu cuerpo. Puedo sentir tus labios encima de mi cabeza, y mis ojos se cierran por un momento, bebiéndolo todo. "No más batallas, no más escuela, no más giras, solo nosotras." Tu "hum" en acuerdo, pero no dices nada por algún tiempo, solo me abrazas. Y yo encantada de estar en tus brazos por cuanto tiempo tú me quieras tener en ellos.

"Michi…" murmuras, llamando mi atención. Te volteo a ver dudosa, y te sonríes ligeramente por la cara que hago "¿Quién hubiera pensado que el mar es lo único que el viento necesita para sentirse completo?" Mis mejillas se sonrojan de felicidad por el comentario. ¿Es por eso que no te vas? ¿Es eso lo que te atrae a mí? ¿Es esa la razón de porque yo, sobre toda la gente, pude quedarme contigo?

Me siento completa contigo cerca de mí, también. Un sentimiento que nadie más ha logrado despertar en mí.

Tus brazos se aprietan por un momento, después me levantas del piso y me cargas como si fuéramos recién casados. Mientras yo me sorprendo, tú te ríes de mi reacción. "Solo tú." Y callas cualquier pensamiento o palabras que yo pudiera tener con un dulce beso, cargándome hacia la habitación.

=()=()=()

Gracias por leerlo y PORFAVOR dejenme sus comentarios ya que es lo unico que **Gwaeren **me pidio acambio de permitirme usar su fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Como les prometi aqui esta la segunda parte, espero les guste y de nuevo gracias a Gwaeren por la historia, a Eliram Yuki por la ayuda ortografica, pero aun mas importante a ustedes por Leerlo.

Segundo estudio: El viento

Desde el primer día, había algo en ti. Tal vez sea del elemento del que naciste. Otros aclaman amar el mar, pero Michiru – **Tu **eres el mar. Sus profundidades hacen eco en tus ojos, su alma descansa en tu corazón, es misterioso como tú. Me atrajiste como fogata a la polilla y cuando me di cuenta traté de alejarme. Intenta decirle al viento que tiene que soplar en dirección contraria a la que desea, y tendrás una pelea en tus manos.

Pero de alguna manera terminé siendo tomada por ti.

Nunca me forzaste, y tal vez eso fue parte de lo que me atrajo a ti. Cuando peleé, tú nunca me reclamaste nada. Incluso me advertiste, me salvaste de estar unida a ti en cualquier forma. Como si supieras, instintivamente, lo salvaje y libre que era, y lo respetaste. Intentaste sacrificar lo que sabías te haría feliz, todo por mi bien. Después, me dijiste que era por razones egoístas – que tú no podrías ser feliz si sabías que yo no lo era. Pero ambas sabemos, que aunque eso pudiera ser verdad, los motivos más profundos eran simplemente porque así eras. Quien eres. Tu naturaleza es de una aceptación en silencio - de un cambio más profundo que el impuesto a mí. Tú podrías esperar, como el mar cuando quiere desgastar la arena – poco a poco trabaja en ello hasta que asiente con el tiempo-.

Y funcionó, sin que tú lo supieras. Sin que tú me buscaras realmente, yo vine a ti, como en trance por lo que eras.

Tú me gritaste para que no tomara la maldita pluma de transformación. La única que me entramparía en mi camino destinado. Pero no podía negarlo – o negarte – más tiempo. Cuando mis dedos tomaron el frío metal, se sintió **bien**. No como si hubiera estado encerrada o canalizada, fue más como que darme la libertad de explorar mucho más. Como si hubiera abierto la puerta a un camino que estaba destinado a ser tomado. Supongo que también es cierto –me atrajo más a ti, después de todo-.

Incluso ahora, parada en nuestro balcón, puedo sentir la sirena llamando al mar, cargado por mi amado elemento. La esencia que permanece en este mundo que nosotras escogimos. Tú esencia. Viaja alrededor mío, cortando la seda que llevo puesta hasta mi mismo núcleo. Pertenezco aquí. Soy un todo aquí. Verdad, puedo ir a donde el viento desee llevarme – pero siempre me traerá de regreso aquí, de regreso a tus brazos, Mi hogar-.

Te siento, más bien que escucharte mientras sales a la terraza conmigo, pienso antes de abrir mis ojos, sabiendo que me dejarás sin aliento. Cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta que quedarme sin aliento es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Te vez etérea. La prenda que vistes, en vez de tu pijama de algodón de costumbre, es una delicada prenda de satín en un color espuma de mar, la orilla con la que juega el viento rosa tus pálidos muslos. Te compré esa pequeña cosa hace apenas dos meses atrás para tu cumpleaños, sabiendo que te haría sonrojar pero incapaz de evitarlo. Y ahora estoy más agradecida de lo que pude estar antes. Eres una Diosa, Michiru.

"Es bello" dices, no solo refiriéndote a la noche – el cielo claro y el mar- besan el viento

Mi brazo se extiende por su propia voluntad, pidiendo que te acerques- y tú te acercas a mi sin siquiera pensarlo. Así es como somos. En cuanto te acercas, mis dos brazos te encierran como protegiéndote. Tienes un poco de frío, pero después de unos momentos juntos, estamos los dos agradablemente cálidos. "No más batallas, no más escuela o giras, solo nosotras." Tu voz es melódica, mientras recuentas las cosas por las que debemos estar agradecidas en este momento, y no puedo evitar hacer un suave sonido en acuerdo. Cualquier cosa que me mantenga cerca de esta mujer – la única persona en este mundo que puedo llamar mi todo- es algo por lo que estoy realmente agradecida.

"Michi" digo finalmente, y no puedo evitar sonreír- te ves tan linda cuando me miras de esa manera. Pero hay algo en mi mente. Algo que tengo que decirte. Me has preguntado muchas veces el por qué me quedo contigo, por qué no sigo mi corazón a un nuevo lugar. Bueno... Finalmente tengo las palabras para explicarlo, cuando me fallaron muchas veces atrás. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que el mar es lo único que el viento necesitaba para sentirse completo?".

Te sonrojas, mi Michiru, eso es suficiente para saber que entendiste lo que trataba de decir. Me sigues mirando, dudas ligadas a tus ojos zafiro. Las puedo ver claramente como ambas podemos ver las estrellas esta noche. Pero una a una esas dudas comienzan a desaparecer. Me muevo rápidamente cargándote sobre mis brazos de la forma en la que algún día espero hacerlo cuando nos comprometamos bajo un árbol de cerezas, con Dios y nuestra familia de testigos. Un día muy cercano. Tú te sorprendes, y no puedo evitar reírme. Eres adorable. Solo tú pudiste ahogarme así, sin mover un solo dedo. Y yo te susurro esas dos palabras – Sólo tú. Sólo tú, Michiru –porque el viento no acepta a nadie más. Tu labios se abren solo una fracción como intentando formar una respuesta, pero este no es el tiempo de hablar.

Te beso, dulce y ferozmente, llevándote hacia la habitación que compartimos. Déjame mostrarte como el viento te escucha, como te ama.

Como te amo.

=()=()=()=

Que tal? les gusto? No olviden dejar sus comentarios y asi poder conseguir el siguiente Fic.


End file.
